


Redemption

by abcsupercorp



Series: Red Kara deserves better: A series dedicated to my love, Linda Lee. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Linda Lee deserves better, Redemption, SuperCorp, redemption arch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: In a case where Red Kara survives the blast from Lex and Kara gives her the life she deserves.Inspired by //A Second Chance//





	1. Kara and Linda.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Kara aka Linda is a soft puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy

It was broad daylight and the sun shined brightly on Red Kara's face. She was surprised, she couldn't believe she survived that blast from Lex. The door opened, and in came Kara Danvers, in her Supergirl outfit.

"Hey.." She said softly, she noticed Red Kara tense up, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never purposely hurt you" 

"You should" Red Kara replied, "I am deeply sorry that I tried to kill you.." She paused, "And then actually sort of killed you"

Kara smiled as she walked over, careful not to scare her. "You deserve to be happy,please, let us help you.. I want to give you a chance to live the life you deserve" She said, "Can I sit with you?"

Red Kara nodded, and Kara took a seat next to her on the bed. 

"My name is Kara Danvers. What's yours?" Kara asked.

"Lex.. He called me Linda Lee" Red Kara spoke softly. 

"Linda Lee? well, are you okay if we call you that as well?" Kara asked. Red Kara nodded.

"okay.." Kara spoke softly. "Red- I mean, Linda. What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Protecting you.." Linda replied.

"Thank you for that" Kara said softly. She put her hand out, which Linda placed her hand in.

"Can.." Linda started, "Can we be friends?" 

Kara's eyes felt tears try to escape as her heart ached at how scared and alone the poor girl seemed to be. She was so manipulated and torn up by Lex. Eventually, her eyes water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Linda said softly, she also sounded like she felt bad for making Kara cry.

Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"No" Kara sniffled, "It's okay" she said reassuringly, " Of course we can be friends.. perhaps we can even be.." she hesitated, "sisters" 

It was Linda's turn to tear up. Kara laughed as she wiped away Linda's tears.

"We are so much alike" Kara remarked. 

"Lex called you my sister" Linda replied with a sniffle, "I'd like a chance to have that" 

"Of course," Kara said with a watery smile, "God, I have no idea why I'm so teary eyed all of a sudden, I'm sorry" 

"it's okay. I think it has been a rough few weeks for both of us" Linda replied. She opened her arms and Kara knew she was asking for a hug. 

So she hugged her, hugged her tightly and decided she was going to give this girl the life she deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda bonds with Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> In this story, Lex dies a different way and Lena always knew Kara was Supergirl.

After a few more tests and diagnostics, Linda was free to leave the D.E.O.

"Hey" Kara said, approaching her, "ready to go?" 

"Where will I go? I have no where" Linda asked. Kara smiled at her.

"I want to give something to you" Kara said as she searched through her purse, "Found it" she pulled out a spare key. "Here"

"Your apartment?" Linda asked, "I couldn't possibly intrude" 

Kara shook her head as she handed Linda the key, "Take it", Linda was hesitant but took it. "My place is your home. For as long as you like" 

"Thank you.." Linda replied. Alex came in next. 

"Hey" She said, kissing the top of Kara's head.

"Hi" Kara replied with a smile. Alex looked over at Linda.

"Hey, you two ready? we're going to stop by the market and pick some stuff up" Alex told them.

They both nodded, "I'll meet you outside" Alex said. 

"Wait..Alex" Linda began, "I'm sorry I killed your sister" 

Alex hesitated. Kara knew that was a sensitive topic to Alex, but Alex also knew that Linda (Red Kara) was manipulated. "It's okay. I'm still a little shaken up by that, but she's here" Alex said, putting an arm around Kara, "and she's okay" Kara smiled as she leaned her head onto her sister's shoulder."And hey," Alex said as she put a hand out for Linda to grab, which Linda took, "you're family too now, Kara said she took you in as a sister, so any friend sister of Kara's is a friend or sister, of mine" Alex paused for a second, "Unless it's somebody I'm dating" 

"Thank you" Linda said with a soft smile. 

"Before we go," Alex began as she stepped outside and got handed something, "these" she told Linda as she stepped back in the room and back towards Linda, holding up a pair of glasses similar to Kara's, "are for you" 

"Glasses?" Linda asked," Like Kara's?" Alex nodded.

"Your powers are starting to come in, and it can cause a lot of pain and overwhelming emotions. these can help you" Alex explained, "go on, put them on" 

Linda took the glasses out of Alex's hands and placed them on her face. Then looked back over at Kara and Alex.

"Adorable" Kara said with a smile, flashing a thumbs up. 

"Who will I be now?" Linda asked. "I cannot compete with anybody's level of intelligence" 

"You can be the hero you were meant to be, Linda" Kara said as she placed a hand on Linda's shoulders. "Did they give you a code name?"

Linda nodded, thinking back to her time in Kasnia. "They called me..Snowbird"

Kara hummed, "Snowbird" She looked back over at Linda, "I like it" Linda smiled back.

"Me too" Linda replied. 

"Snowbird and Supergirl" Alex said, "Two kryptonian superheroes" 

"Will you help me train?" Linda asked, standing up and facing both girls, "properly?"

"Of course we will" Kara said with a smile, "But for now, I want to show you around" Kara told Linda, as she looped an arm around the other girl's, "National City is my home, and I want you to make it yours too, if you want. After Lex's demise, I realized you deserve more than what he gave you" 

"He used me" Linda said, Kara nodded. 

"He did, and I intend on giving you a chance to live your life how you want it. You have proven yourself to be good, more than just sacrificing yourself for me" Kara told her, "Will you let me help you?" Linda nodded.

"Yes..Thank you" Linda replied.

"Okay you two space puppies, let's get going" Alex said as she began to drag her two sisters out of the room at the D.E.O.

"Where to first?" Kara asked.

"First we need to stop by the market. Kara, you need to watch Linda, teach her the ropes, while I get some groceries" Alex told them as they exited the D.E.O and walked down the street to the Supermarket. "I'll meet you back at your place" 

"Got it" Kara replied, an idea sparked in her head, "I think we need to go see Lena" 

Linda's head popped up, "Lena?" she asked.

"Oh no," Kara said, noticing Linda was alarmed, "don't worry, she knows about you. She knows everything" 

"Okay, you two bring Lena up to speed, Kara, I'm thinking we have a dinner party tonight. Allow an official welcome to our new sister" Alex said, "you can invite Lena" 

"Got it, Come on Linda" Kara said. They went their separate ways from Alex and headed to L-Corp. Nobody was alarmed that there was suddenly two Kara's. After everything that has happened, seeing double of someone was the least of their problems. They headed to Lena's floor.

"Wait" Linda said, pulling Kara back. "Your heart rate is beating overwhelmingly fast, are you okay?" 

"Yeah" Kara replied, _ nope! I haven't seen Lena in a while. I really like her and- _ Kara snapped herself out of her thoughts. "I'm fine, come on" 

The two of them knocked on the door, and heard Lena say come in, then they did.

"Kara! what a pleasant surprise, and I see you brought along someone else" Lena said with a smile, looking at Linda.

"Linda Lee, Ms. Luthor" Linda said, putting a hand out. Lena shook it.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to officially meet you, Linda" Lena smiled. "What brings you here?" 

"Alex and I are throwing Linda here" Kara motioned her hands to Linda, "A dinner party tonight, along with a family game/ movie night. And we would like to invite you" 

Lena smiled, Kara is always thinking of others, "I'd love to come" she told them, "What should I bring?" Knowing Kara was about to deny her offer of bringing anything, she spoke out again, "I insist. We are celebrating a new member of our family" 

Kara turned to Linda, "Anything in particular?" 

Linda hummed for a second, thinking, "Lex gave me..chocolate cookies with a white cream..they were wonderful" she replied.

Lena and Kara exchanged looks, "You mean like oreos?" Lena asked. Linda shrugged but nodded.

Lena laughed, "Okay, I'll bring some oreos" She saw Kara open her mouth, "And two trays of potstickers" 

Kara threw her hands in the air. "Thanks Lena!" Kara said, "We'll see you tonight" 

Lena waved goodbye as she watched the 'twins' step outside of her office and leave L-Corp. 

Walking around the city, Kara took Linda sightseeing, she showed her everything beautiful about National City. Stopping by an Ice cream cart. 

"Hello ladies" Said a nice gentlemen behind the cart, "What can I get for you today?"

"What is..Ice cream?" Linda whispered. Kara smiled.

"I'll take one vanilla and one oreo cookie ice cream, please," Kara said. The man smiled as he grabbed to ice cream cones and scooped up a vanilla ice cream, and an oreo one. Kara gave the man some cash after she handed the ice cream to Linda. "Thank you!" 

"Thank you" Linda said awkwardly. 

The two of them walked away and sat on a bench by the park.

"Go on Linda, try it. but don't bite it" Kara informed her, "just lick it" 

Linda took a lick of the ice cream and her eyes lit up, "this is incredible" 

Kara laughed and smiled as she took a lick of her own ice cream, "I knew you'd like it" 

Shortly after, Kara asked Linda to talk about herself, but Linda had no real idea of who she is, or who she'd be, if she wasn't manipulated by Lex.

"I do not really know who I am" Linda explained. "I apologize"

"Hey" Kara said, placing a hand on top of Linda's, "never say sorry for not knowing who you are, especially after what happened with Lex" Her phone rang. "It's Alex, let's go home and prepare dinner. Our mom is coming into town for it" Kara explained.

"Your mother? but I tried to kill her" Linda spoke.

"She forgives you. We all make mistakes, Linda" Kara began as she spoke softly, "and everyone deserves another chance, especially you" 

Linda smiled, "Thank you"

Kara smiled back, "Of course," She said, standing up and offering a hand to Linda, who took it this time without hesitation, "Let's go home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below,

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below.


End file.
